


Double Date

by TheMaidofLight22



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Date Night, Double Date, F/F, F/M, Fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidofLight22/pseuds/TheMaidofLight22
Summary: Nia overhears Zeke talking about going on a date with Pandoria, and asks for his help. Nia feels scorned by the density of Rex, and feels it is time to unleash her true feelings. She wants to take Mythra out, but will the Aegis herself requite the affection she shows?





	Double Date

Nia hovered over Zeke’s sleeping form, as he cuddled a pillow with Turters close by his head. “Oi…Shellhead!” She sharply whispered, poking him hard in the side.

The prince snorted slightly, but his eye remained closed. Nia’s left ear twitched slightly. She proceeded to grab his shoulder and shake him, “Zeke!”  
He didn’t stir. She growled gently and finally stood back a bit, yelling out, “ZEKE!”

“GAH!” He jolted awake, falling from the bed. As he sat dazed, Turters fell into his lap and onto his shell. The prince gasped and helped his mascot back onto his legs before sticking him back into his uniform. “What in the world Nia? Rudely awakening the peaceful prince?!”

She crossed her arms, looking past his eyes for a moment before focusing on him. She calmly reminded herself to not insult him just yet…she needed his help. “Sorry.”

“Woah. You’re apologizing? You must want something from me.”

“Gah!” She rummaged her hands through her hair, “Am I really that rude?”

He chuckled slightly, “Do you want an honest answer or…” He stopped talking and winced as Nia pulled back on his eyepatch slightly, letting go of it and snapping it back onto his face. He hissed and held his cheek while she stood with knees locked before him. “Listen! I do need your help! I…want…to…”

“Well go on! Spit it out kitty!” He demanded, standing up. 

Nia growled and placed her fists at her sides, loudly pronouncing, “I want to take Mythra on a date!”

“Woah!” He backed up a bit at her tone but then realizing her serious stance, cocked his head. He placed his hand on his chin in thought. “Well, how did you come to the conclusion that I could help?”

“You have a loud mouth! I heard you proudly shooting the shite with Rex the other night about how excited you were to take Pandoria out to see the play about Vandham.”

“Ah yes!” Zeke placed his hands upon his hips with pride, “I’m not a fan of the theater myself but my Blade is quite the connoisseur of its charms and spectacular settings. And if it makes her happy, I will do anything she wants!”

“You see? I want to do that too!”

“But Mythra of all people? Blades I mean?” He seemed a bit confused, “I just…I never guessed that you really…I thought you and…”

She knew what he was implying and sighed, “I don’t things are gonna work between me and Rex. He’s too dense, and too stubborn for his own good.”

“I see…” He sighed, “Ah it was not meant to be I suppose. Well…I will try to help you then. You’re a good friend to me Nia! I want to see this through for you!” 

A wave of relief washed over her body, her shoulders finally relaxing and the fur of her ears not standing on end as much, “You’re too good for your own good Shellhead.”

He shook his head softly, “After you’ve lived what I have, and seen what I’ve seen, you begin to appreciate little things. Like your friends, and seeing smiles on their faces! I just hope this all works out. But…aren’t Pyra and Mythra sorta…?” He interlocked his fingers together. 

“All I have to do is ask Rex if I can spend the day with her. He’s a big lad, I think he can handle himself for a few hours, don’t ya?”

“Indeed! Let’s try this thing then!”

* * *

 

Once they emerged from the room, Pandoria instantly gravitated towards her Driver, holding his side gently. He returned her embrace only for a moment, clearing his throat out as he motioned Nia towards Rex.

Pyra was standing close by him as he gazed over a few books, and a map of Uraya’s inner structure. Nia stepped over and confidently puffed out her chest. 

“Oh!” Rex noticed her after a moment, and smiled softly. Her heart felt a bit heavy at seeing his innocent, lovely face so full of life. “Morning Nia! You look well rested. What’s happening?”

“Oh uh…Rex. I needed to ask ya something.”

“Go ahead!” He rubbed his nose with a gloved hand for a brief second. Pyra giggled gently.

“Is it…okay if I spend a day with Mythra? I wanted to get to know her a little bit more.” 

“Oh sure! She was talking about you a lot the other night. Ever since we spend that night in Mor Ardain, she’s been prodding me for information.” He turned to Pyra, “You don’t mind do you?’

“Nah, it’s okay. I probably need to get some beauty rest anyway. Catch you around Rex!” She waved gently and he waved back, “Alright Pyra!”

  
In a flash, the red locks of hair were replaced with a long length of golden blonde hair, her blazing eyes turning into a calm green and her uniform transforming from its fiery looks to the white and green of Mythra’s clothing. She always had a direct and sassy expression on her face, but when she spotted Nia it softened a bit. Her cheeks became a bit red as she gave a tiny snicker, “Oh. Hey Nia. You…wanted to see me?”

“Yeah! Uh.” She turned her head a bit towards Zeke who was making odd movements. At first he made a shoo-ing motion. Then he spun Pandy around and held her low in a dip. Then he made two kissing mouths with his fingers. She grumbled slightly, blush accumulating on her face. “Would you like to join Zeke, Pandy and I for a day out? I think it would be a lot of fun.”

Mythra almost looked a bit relieved by the mentioning of the party attending the event. “That sounds like a lot of fun. I could use a day off.” She stepped from Rex’s side and closer to Nia. “Alright! Let’s start off!”

Zeke jumped a little bit in the distance, Nia rolled her eyes slightly as she walked past him. 

* * *

 

The day started off by looking through the markets of Fonsa Myma. “Now don’t get anything too heavy now! I have a big dinner planned for everyone, on me tonight!’

“How you could even afford to do something like that is beyond me.” Pandoria snickered, shoving her Driver playfully. 

Mythra laughed as she and Nia traveled off towards the upper stalls. “Those two are sure something else huh?”

Nia noticed her playful voice and giggled nervously, “They sure are. Ten years is a long arse time to really get to know someone. They must be close.”

“Well so are you and Dromarch. Didn’t you say you got him when you were young?”

“Yeah but I can’t really share what they have with him. He’s more like my guardian, a mentor almost.”

“A big fuzzy ride when your feet get tired too!” Mythra nudged her gently.

Nia smiled, “Yeah you’re not wrong there!” 

The two looked at one another for a long time, and then Mythra turned to the nearest market stall. “You…want some choclit? I can’t get enough of the stuff!”

“Nah…” Nia rubbed her face down softly, “I’ll be alright but thanks for the offer!”

Mythra bought a pack for herself, and unrolled the foil upon it. She broke off a piece and gently moved it towards Nia, “Come on, I insist.” 

Nia licked her lips a little at the sight before her…such a beautiful woman offering her this sultry treat. She civilly grasped the candy and placed it on her tongue, letting it melt tasting the mixture of creamy and sweet overload her tastebuds.

She wondered…would Mythra’s lips taste as sweet?

* * *

 

The play was informative to Zeke, but heart-wrenching for Nia. Being there at the time of his death and knowing that nothing she could do would be able to save him still left her memories scarred. But the theater did a good job depicting his life, and was very respectful in the wake of his death. They even had somewhat competent actors depicting her, Roc, Rex, and the rest of their group involved in their fallen friend’s last moments.

Mythra noticed her eyes were becoming wet towards the finale. Her awakening was a bit bizarre to watch in third person, but she could tell that the emotions had been tense. Nia began to cry, just a tad. The Aeigs, unsure of what else to do, placed a hand on her friend’s hand. Nia gasped a bit at this, sniffling as she looked to Mythra.

The Blade smiled, and intertwined their fingers, “He was a good man. His memory and story will live on like this for future generations to know. And…I’m glad I was there to help when I could. Otherwise we might have lost you too. And that wouldn’t be very good. I kind of happen to like you.”

Nia felt the turmoil inside her soul start to calm as she felt Mythra’s fingers wiping away her tears. “There…there’s tissue right next to you…you know.” Nia told, trying to smile through her hurt.

“I know.” 

Nia’s fuzzy tear-filled vision became clear after a while. The curtains closed, the actors took their bows to a mass applause. Pandoria was also a sniffling mess as they stepped back out and faced the light of the evening. “That…was so beautiful!” The Tantalese prince was dabbing her eyes dry with a turtle-embroidered handkerchief which he promptly returned to his pockets. 

“They really captured you guys well too! Mighty good show!” Zeke complimented as he motioned them towards the restaurant, “Now, have you all worked up a might appetite?” 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was shockingly decent.

Pandoria did let it leak out that Zeke borrowed money from Rex and owed him chores. The prince ranted and raved about his turtle, all while showing off the creature.

Nia and Mythra just happily sat next to one another, listening to the wild tales from their odd friend. 

Mythra didn’t hesitate with consuming everything before her, and nearly licked the plate clean. Nia watched her with a mixture of envy and appreciation. She could barely finish her own things, and offered the leftovers to her date who gladly took them. The admiration she had for this woman was somehow becoming deeper just by this simple gesture. 

“Well then.” Zeke said, “Pandy and I are off to watch the waters for a bit. You two have fun, be safe getting back to camp!”

“Wait what…” Nia motioned but the two burst off in a cloud of dust, leaving only shapes of themselves behind. “Damn them, this was a set up for sure!’

“Set up?” Mythra cocked an eyebrow with a sly smirk, “What could you mean by that?”

Nia internally slapped herself for even making any mentions of the date. “No…no that’s not what I meant!”

“Nia…” She chuckled, “Was this intended as a date?”

  
“I am so…very transparent sometimes aren’t I?” Nia sighed, slumping over and dragging a fork across a plate, “It’s true…this was all just a date.”

“Well that’s okay. You successfully did it.”

“I did what?” Nia’s ears perked up a bit, eyes meeting Mythra’s. The Aegis smiled, holding out her hand, “Dates are supposed to be fun. And I had a lot of fun! It was nice.”

The Gomottian woman felt her heart nearly burst from her chest as she took Mythra’s hand in their own. They stood up, and didn’t let go of one another. “Come on, we better head back.”

“Uh yeah.”

  
They walked hand in hand down the streets of the hilly city, slowly. They walked into the grassy pathways, watching as the night sky filled the translucent skin of the Titan and the lights of trees and flora all around them respond by glowing softly. 

 

* * *

 

The camp was in sight. Mythra turned Nia around towards her, and urged her towards a nearby tree. Out of the eyesight of anyone else, the Aegis said, “There’s one more thing I wanted to tell you.”

“What’s that?” Nia gazed up at her longingly. Mythra grasped tighter onto her hands, and leaned forward. Nia’s eyes widened, her whole body freezing. It was like time had stopped around them, all she could focus on was Mythra coming closer and finally their lips met.

It was unlike any kiss Nia had ever gotten before. Sure she had flings and lovers before. But this was so different. Mythra was warm, and her skin felt like sunlight itself. Nia could feel her soul being tossled around by a force beyond her knowledge, but it wasn’t unwelcome. It was a chaste, gentle kiss that she so wished would have become deeper, but Mythra drew back and gazed for a moment. “I…would love to do that again.”

“Yeah…” Nia smirked, “I think I would too…soon.”

“Soon.” She nodded.

“Uh…don’t tell your sister about this. Was she able to feel any of that?”

“I hope not.” Mythra giggled, and Nia laughed deeply, covering her mouth slightly embarrassed. “It’s cute.” The Aegis told, patting her head, “As long as you don’t tell Rex?”

“That kid? I won’t say a peep.” She swore, and dreamily followed Mythra as they walked back towards the camp. 

 


End file.
